


In the Morning Light

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Pre-Fall, Sleepy Sex, Tenderness, This ended up being sweeter than I expected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-11 00:11:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16464974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Michael wakes Lucifer up





	In the Morning Light

**Author's Note:**

> *stares into the void* I did this instead of analyzing trademark law

When Michael awoke, he was horny. 

This was peculiar. Normally, he’d be low key aroused, unless Lucifer had decided to wake him up with that wicked mouth of his- he’d Fall from Grace for that mouth. But Lucifer was still asleep, curled up in Michael’s arms, breath fluttering against the older archangel’s collarbone. 

So what was causing this?

Michael took a look under the thin sheet that barely veiled their nudity and saw what was going on right away.

Lucifer had hitched a leg up and over Michael’s hip while they slept and had began rutting against his lover. Michael could feel how sticky and warm their cocks and lower bellies were, saw what he knew was cum highlight Lucifer’s golden curls and made his own nearly black ones wet. They must have came a couple of times, all thanks to Lucifer’s slow, lazy, sleepy rutting.

Chuckling softly, he lowered the sheet and let his hand run over Lucifer’s thigh, feeling a shiver run through his lover’s body from the contact. He ducked his head and slowly kissed Lucifer, using his free hand to cup the back of his head. 

Lucifer sighed into Michael’s mouth, groaned softly as Michael returned the rutting, feeling his wet cock slide against Lucifer’s and the mess against their stomachs. Through all this, Lucifer remained asleep.

“Lucifer,” Michael murmured against Lucifer’s lips as he continued to frot against his lover. “Little sun, wake up.” 

Lucifer moaned softly, shifting so that their cocks weren’t as squished between them, his hand gliding up Michael’s bicep. 

“Sleepy little sun,” Michael chuckled softly. “If you don’t wake up, you’re going to miss the good stuff, baby. You don’t want to miss that.” He peppered Lucifer’s faces with soft, gentle kisses, basking in covering his lover with tenderness. “Wake up, my love.” 

He saw Lucifer’s eyes start to flutter and Michael sped up his rolling hips a little bit, chasing his own orgasm as he woke his lover. “That’s it, little sun,” he whispered. “Wake up for me, little one.”

“Mi,” Lucifer moaned deeply, his voice hoarse with the morning air. 

“Well, I certainly hope it’s me,” Michael teased softly, reaching between them with the hand that had been lovingly caressing Lucifer’s thigh and grasping them both in hand. “I’d be very cross if Raphael or Gabriel was doing this.”

Icy blue eyes slowly met jade green, and Lucifer’s mouth dropped open in a low moan as Michael stroked them in tandem to their rutting hips. “Mi,” Lucifer moaned. 

“Good morning,” Michael murmured, kissing Lucifer softly. “Sleep well?” 

Lucifer nodded, moaning. “Faster, Mi, please,” he whispered. 

“Okay,” Michael whispered, speeding up his hand. He moaned lowly as Lucifer’s nails bit into the flesh of his vessel. He twisted his wrist at the base of their cocks and he felt Lucifer jump with a moan. 

“Close,” Lucifer rasped out. 

“Let go, little sun,” Michael coaxed. “I’ve got you.” 

“With you,” Lucifer whimpered. “Wanna let go with you.” 

“I’m close too,” Michael soothed, kissing Lucifer deeply. 

Their combined orgasm wasn’t cosmic. There was no screaming to indicate their pleasure. They shook as they flew apart and came back together, release dripping over their stomachs and Michael’s hand. Lucifer gasped, then whined into the kiss while Michael let lose a low groan that could almost be mistaken for a purr. 

They came down from their mutual highs together, pressing little kisses to each other’s lips as they moved impossibly closer together, smiling sweetly. 

“Perfect way to wake up,” Lucifer whispered with a smile.

“And sleep, apparently,” Michael mused with an arched brow. “Did I not wear you out enough before we slept?” 

Lucifer flushed and snuggled into Michael. “I keep telling you sleeping like this is dangerous,” he teased, his voice still sleepy. 

Michael pressed his lips to Lucifer’s forehead, body shaking with quiet laughter. “Oh Lucifer,” he sighed. “I love you.” 

Lucifer’s answering smile when Michael drew back to look at him was like the sun. “I love you too, Michael.”

Michael shared another tender kiss with Lucifer before flinging back their sheet. “Let’s get cleaned up and start our day,” he said. 

Lucifer hummed, watching Michael get up and exposing their night and morning of pleasure to the world. “If we must.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr! @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
